


Primavera

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Ekphrastic, M/M, Twelvetide drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: A painting. A passion. A promise.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Primavera

There were more than 200 species of plant in the painting. From myrtle to violets, and everything in between.They all had meaning or conveyed a message. Not the sweet simpering love language of the Victorians. But the bloody scrape and poisoned barb of Renaissance Florence.

He knew it hadn’t been a coincidence that he’d found Hannibal seated in front of it in the Uffizi. Even after Pazzi told him about the killer they’d missed twenty years before.

He read it up afterwards, thought about Hannibal’s recreation. Maybe it had smelled like rebirth to him, stank of it. Maybe still.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of drabbles for the annual Twelvetide Drabbles challenge. Each one is also an ekphrastic piece - based on either a painting or piece of music in season three. 
> 
> (Tomorrow’s is longer and a little different.)
> 
> It’s been more than a year since I wrote in the Hannibal Universe. It’s going to take a bit of time to settle back in. Hello.


End file.
